I Think I Miss You
by Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain
Summary: Sakura has gotten over her fangirl crush for the last Uchiha prodigy, and has learned to hate the man who tore team seven apart. But what happens when they are forced into an unwanted reunion? Will old feelings resurface, or will new ones emerge?


Hello M'dears!!

I'm Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, and I would just like to say how AWESOME it feels to actually post my own story!! I'm an avid Fanfiction reader, and I'm proud to say that I've finally -finally!- gotten the courage and motivation to post my own story.

I know that this will not necessarily appeal to a whole bunch of people because its a SasuSaku, but hey, I used to hate the pairing, I decided to give it a try and VOILA!! now I'm writing stories about them (though they are definitely NOT my favorite pairing).

Anyways, I would love if people read and reviewed for this story, because then I would be motivated to get off my lazy butt and post my billions of ideas (and continue this story)!! I would love if someone would like to beta read this for me as well, so I can improve on my writing skills.

Be warned that although I adore flattery and constructive criticism, DO NOT BOTHER REVIEWING JUST TO INSULT ME BECAUSE I DON'T STAND FOR THAT KIND OF THING *flamers this is for u*. Honestly, are you freaking five?? I'd think your parents/ guardians would have taught you that if you don't have anything nice or remotely useful to say, don't say ANYTHING at all. Trust me, i really don't care if I get kicked off the site for telling someone how it is if they have that audacity to insult my work when theirs probably isn't even worth looking at. I will not hesitate to call on you if I think your review is insulting to my story or myself.

Anyways, now that 'm done ranting, I would like to let you all read, review and enjoy!! Remember, **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** is always welcome.

Cheers!

Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

'This is such a beautiful day!'Sakura thought happily as she lay down lazily basking in the warm summer sun. 'I wish life could be like this forever.' She had come up to one of the many training grounds that overlooked Kohonagakure, the beautiful village that she called home. Her sole purpose for being up there was just to get away from everyone so she could... lament on all the drama that was going on in her life.

Things had gotten really hectic since Sasuke Uchiha, one of her former team-mates (and the love of her life) had left Konoha, hungry for the power needed to defeat his older brother, Itachi Uchiha the murderer of their clan, and avenge his deceased family. Closing her beautiful emerald green eyes, Sakura thought back to that fateful day when she confessed her love for the younger Uchiha, begging him not to leave her, saying that she would do everything in her power to help him become strong enough to defeat his brother. All she got for her tears and promises was a chuckle, a 'you're annoying', and then, to top it all off, he knocked her out cold.

She remembered how Naruto Uzumaki, her other team-mate/ best friend (and former knucklehead-though he finally got some sense thank God) made her the promise of a lifetime; he would bring her beloved Sasuke back to her no matter what. She had been so grateful to him then, but was so shattered when the poor boy came back half dead with no Sasuke. She chuckled as she remembered how upon Naruto's failure, she had resolved to finding him herself, though things didn't have any more success than before.

She remembered seeing Sasuke after two and a half years and how he treated the pair and their new addition Sai, like dirt before attempting to kill Naruto right in front of her. She gritted her teeth in hatred. That was when she finally realised that Sasuke really didn't care about them anymore and how badly he had always treated them, especially her. He was always looking down on her, no matter what she did. He always thought of her as a weakling, a burden that would always need rescuing.

Sakura willed away a headache that was coming along with a fresh wave of anger that threatened to consume her entire being. Opening her eyes, she breathed deeply, desperately trying to keep her anger and burning hatred for the younger Uchiha in check noting that the last time that she had let it get the best of her; she had beaten poor Naruto within an inch of his life... literally.

"Darn -I can't seem to get that stupid Sasuke out of my head!! He's ruining my perfect day and he's not even here!"

Now agitated, Sakura pushed herself to her feet, groaning from the dull ache in her muscles due to the lack of movement for several...She checked her watch...HOURS?! "Snap! I gotta get home and change!"

Sakura bolted down the familiar streets that led to her house as fast as her legs would carry her. She was late for the once-in-a-while rookie nine- well now eight- get together that they planned so they could catch up on things that were going on in each other' lives since they didn't really see each other as much now that most of them were chuunin and jonin and were pretty busy with missions and training.

Finally home, Sakura unlocked the door as quickly as her hands would let her without breaking it down, bolted up the stairs, took a five minute shower and began the painstaking hunt for something decent to wear. After several minutes of digging , throwing and panicking, Sakura settled for a simple denim skirt that ended just slightly above her knees, a white tight fitting t-shirt with pink flower petals drawn on it, and the pretty silver locket with an 'S' engraved on it that Naruto had given her for her birthday a couple years back. After quickly brushing her pink hair into a low side ponytail, she analysed herself in the mirror.

'I wonder what Sasuke would say if he saw me now?' There was no doubt that he would have something to say because she had really changed. At eighteen, she was tall and slender, there were no longer any traces of the shy boy crazy girl she once was. She was happy to say that she had really grown into herself. Rather than her previous stick figure, she had finally gotten the womanly curves that every girl dreamed of while still maintaining her strong, muscular build. She had let her hair grow out a little longer than it was before, now it fell just a little below shoulder length with stylish slanted bangs that obscured one of her eyes. Many girls envied her for her newly acquired beauty, while most boys rivalled to get her attention. She had been told many a time that she had really blossomed into a captivating young woman. Sakura chuckled softly.' I guess my parents really knew their stuff when they named me Sakura.'

Shaking herself out of her reverie (and remembering the time), Sakura hurried out of the house now bolting to her destination. Arriving just on time, she smoothed out her clothes before walking into the teahouse and being welcomed warmly by her awaiting comrades. Throughout the get together, although she managed quite well to keep a cheerful smile on her face, Sakura's thoughts were always drifting back to the one person who she wanted to think of the least.

She inwardly sighed in frustration; she wanted to know what he would think of her! All she could assume was that he was still as good looking as ever, still would be the heartthrob of Konoha if he ever came back; along with being a traitor of course. She had to refrain from gritting her teeth in anger as her mind quickly flew over the night that he had left for billionth time. 'I hate you, but I really want to know what you would think of me now, Sasuke.'

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke Uchiha really didn't have time for petty feelings like these. He couldn't-no- he refused to feel anything rather than hate and triumph. But at the same time, could he actually be missing all the people that he deserted back in Konoha? Was he finally starting to realise what he had left behind? Pfft. Of course not! He was planning world domination here! There was no way that he missed his annoying best friend that he had tried to kill on more than one occasion or the one person who actually seemed to love him (in a stalker fan girl type of way) more than anything, right? If he didn't miss them, then why was he always wondering what they were doing first thing in the morning and last thing before he slept?

What bothered him most though, was why his thoughts always turned to the ever so weak pink haired kunoichi Sakura? He was awake in bed –again- thinking about his former team mate–again. She was such a pathetic excuse for a team-mate though. She was always miss right in your face, miss talk a lot, miss useless in battle except for the needing rescue bit, miss needy, miss emotional, miss interdependent, and definitely miss temperamental (A/N: I do realise that most of these words are synonyms of each other). He could probably go on for hours about her faults, but why bother?

'Because you like her and are trying to convince yourself to stay away.'

Stifling a groan, Sasuke just rolled over and tried futilely to get some much needed rest. He couldn't be tired for the task that needed to be completed on the morrow.

'No, I don't like that twit, I... just can't get her out of my head, that's all. And plus, it's not that easy to get that kind of crazed love she had for me out of my head. She would probably just jump on me and stick to me for the rest of my life if I returned. Even if she doesn't, my other fan girls will.' Sasuke shuddered involuntarily, thinking of how hard it was to get privacy around Konoha. If that was a problem then, it was going to be a lot worse now that he had matured.

He still had his trademark sharingan eyes, raven coloured hair and he had even kept the glare, but there was no doubt that he was now drop-dead gorgeous. He now had the perfect sculpted body that only proved that he was more mature, but that he was definitely much stronger than the last time he had seen his former team mates. If anything, his face had gotten even more angel like which made him all the more frightening whenever he decided to use his sharingan and show his victims in battle just how ferocious he could be. He had still kept the hideous uniform that he had gotten from Orochimaru but e didn't really care much for clothes. Power wasn't in what you wore, but in what you did, right?

'I wonder how much stronger Sakura has gotten- Nooo!!!!! I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!!! '

Sitting up in bed and holding his head, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. He could tell that he wasn't about to get another chance to sleep for the night, so he rolled out of bed, shimmied into his regular attire, and set about planning for another assassination that he had gotten for the group.

'No time to dwell on old memories. I've got an assassination to look forward to.'


End file.
